Whiskey Lullaby for a Master Sergeant
by Perenne Allegro
Summary: The letter Wyatt wrote in Vegas reached its mark. At least originally…


„ **Whiskey Lullaby"**

Author's note: The characters are not mine, I'm just borrowing them for this story, nor the song played in the radio that's called 'Whiskey Lullaby' written by Jon Randall.

 _Plot: The letter Wyatt wrote in Vegas reached its mark. At least originally…_

Flynn knocked on the old screen door. He heard movement and a 'Just a moment' from somewhere within the farm house. He stepped away from the door turning around towards the endless fields. It was a nice September afternoon the sun finally lost its boiling strength and now had a nice caressing touch of its rays.

He remembered the brief conversation he had with Lucy at Castle Varlar that lead him to this farm eventually.

" _Where is your friend Wyatt? He dropped in on me this morning uninvited. Very rude."_

" _Wyatt?" Lucy asked confused._

 _Flynn halted by that declaration for a second but let it slide as they had more important things to discuss and avoid a certain business end of the pistol of a certain British spy._

„How can I help you?" The voice startled Flynn from his memory.

"Oh, sorry Mr…." His voice stuck in his throat at the familiar blue eyes staring back at him. A shiver ran down his spine. He cleared his throat. „Ehm…Sorry, Mr. Sherwin?" The old men stepped out of the door pulling himself to his full height giving him a sense of authority.

„Yes."

„I'm Garcia Flynn and I am a fr…I mean I _was_ a friend of your grandson Wyatt Logan." He shook the old man's hand while a sliver of pain passed over those blue eyes at the mention of his grandson. He didn't say a word though so Flynn continued.

„I'm sorry to bother Sir. It has been a while since…"

He was trying to figure out the best way to approach, slightly thrown off by that familiar steely look, but that helped with his cover as a confused old friend.

„I haven't seen Wyatt in a long time, you know separate ways and all and lost contact along the years. I was just travelling through Texas and remembered he used to live around here and I thought I would pay him a visit." He looked down taking a deep breath before looking in those blue eyes again. "I've heard what happened from the townspeople when I was asking around for directions."

He saw the old men's eyes shine with anger and resignation at the same time at the mention of the townspeople. He tried to go on before he was shut off. These Logans have really expressive looks Flynn noticed.

"I'm sorry to disturb, and I really doesn't want to dig up painful memories but I had to come here to learn what _really_ happened because I just can't believe what those people told me."

What he heard from the village gossip was so far away what he used to know about Wyatt and his marriage that made him think if all was not that perfect in paradise as Wyatt remembered. Maybe there was something going on in paradise, something that was simply forgotten by the tragedy of his wife's death.

He must have said something that settled the elderly man though as he sighed, slumped his shoulders a little and said to take a seat at the table on the porch. He bought out some whiskey and he started to talk.

Flynn sat in his car driving to the place Mr. Sherwin had mentioned. He doesn't have to go there, not like Wyatt was really his friend, but after that talk with the elderly man he just couldn't not go.

He was listening to a local country station when a song popped up with an eerie similar story he had just heard.

„ _She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette"_

Apparently Jessica didn't get out of the car the night she was supposed to die but went home with Wyatt.

" _She broke his heart; he spent his whole life tryin' to forget"_

They continued to fight at home. She mentioned a letter she got from someone telling her he is going to be an ass tonight, and that apparently that person was right. Wyatt flipped. He was drunk, fighting serious PTSD from Syria, insecurity all his life thinking he was never good enough for anyone so he didn't believe that Jessica didn't know who wrote that letter. He thought it was a lover who was trying to let Jessica go now that Wyatt is back from deployment. She left him that night to go sleep at a friend's place until Wyatt calmed down. But he didn't. None of Wyatt's friends or family could convince him that Jessica wasn't cheating on him, especially after he saw her at a coffee shop with that ex boyfriend they met at the bar. It didn't matter Jessica tried to talk to him. It didn't help that people started whispering. It made Wyatt more confused and lost.

" _We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night"_

One day Mr. Sherwin got a phone call. They found his grandson in his apartment.

" _He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees"_

Wyatt felt heartbroken over Jessica's death. Apparently his heart shattered into a million pieces at the thought of losing her to another man.

" _We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, 'I'll love her till I die.'  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby"_

People blamed Jessica. No one really knew the truth if she had cheated on him or not. Nobody really cared after Wyatt died. Not even their friends anymore and certainly not Mr. Sherwin. They blamed her for his death.

" _The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath"_

She was fired from her job, became a drifter and sank lower and lower.

" _She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night"_

Until the night Mr. Sherwin got a phone call from Jessica's parents.

" _She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short, but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees"_

In the end it didn't matter what she did or didn't do. They found out too late how much she truly loved Wyatt. How much she was truly in love with Wyatt Logan. Nobody gave her a chance prove herself.

 _"We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life"_

The parents and Mr. Sherwin decided to get them back to Texas as they were the only ones who realized what had happened and believed they belonged together. They realized the whole thing was stupid. They should have helped more take Wyatt's PTSD and insecurities more seriously. Maybe the first time Jessica's death was the shock to shake him out of his post-Syria PTSD.

" _We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby"_

Flynn stood by the two headstones beneath a great oak tree on top of a hill. He shook his head.

"You are an idiot Wyatt, I hope you know that." Flynn started speaking to the headstone. Hiding his hands in his pockets. "Writing that letter... Did you know that there are no Bond books or movies because of that? Huge impact right? For a stupid little unimportant letter. But Ian Fleming was killed at Castle Varlar trying to protect Lucy. I thought that was your job. I suspected at first you did something stupid when Lucy didn't even knew who you were. Then at Alamo, I confess I made a mistake, and the Santa Anna had killed everyone. Including Lucy and Rufus. THAT wasn't supposed to happen. I have learnt on our meager encounters that you are more than capable to keep your team safe. Keep Lucy safe. You see I need Lucy in the future as an asset. Your guy was just incompetent. I'm being selfish here I know, but you will have to solve your problem with your wife's death another way. Sorry, but I need you alive."

Flynn found out that he and Wyatt were more alike than either one of them would have liked, just currently not fighting on the same side. He understood and appreciated Wyatt and his dedication to safe his wife. This letter was just not the answer.

The lifeboat arrived back to 2017 from Vegas. After debrief Wyatt checked the internet. He couldn't wait until he got home to see if his letter worked or not. He was both excited and terrified. Then the article popped up and his heart sank. His letter never reached its mark.

Epilogue: Flynn knows a timeline where Wyatt is dead. Where Lucy never met Wyatt, where they all got killed because a random soldier couldn't keep them safe. He was glad he saw the whole team again at the white house yesterday even when they screwed him over. They are like a couple of younger siblings he never had. They annoy you, hinder you all the time and are always in your way and you could just smother them in a spoon of water if you would have the chance, but at the end of the day he doesn't want to see them dead. And it was a fragile balance between staying a few steps ahead without having them all get killed.

He leaned forward and pushed the play on his computer trying to find out what happened at Castle Varlar this time around by a mostly accurate source, the 'new' Bond movie Weapon of Choice. Just mostly accurate because there is no way Lucy slept with James Bond.


End file.
